That Look
by iTomato
Summary: Because there’s a look in his eye that he’s given off himself… Sokka watches Zuko and his sister from afar, implied Zutara.


**MD**: Avatar is eating away my soul. And Sokka makes me laugh a lot.  
Set somewhere in the future when Zuko and Iroh join the Gaang. You know it's gonna happen.  
disclaimer: Don't own it. I make no profit here.

**That Look**

He'd seen it before, numerous times. Normally, it didn't bother him. It was a perfectly normal action for every member of the male species. As a matter of fact, Sokka had done it himself on more than one occasion. What he didn't like, however, was the fact that _The Look_ was now being turned upon his sister. His sweet, innocent little sister who was sitting next to an older, scarier member of the male species and not running away in fright from the man.

_Boy_, Sokka corrected himself. That cocky little prince was not a man.

_Ex-prince_, Sokka corrected himself again. He was exiled and a fugitive. Therefore, not royalty anymore.

Either way, the cocky little ex-prince boy was now giving his sweet sister _The Look_. Sokka did not like this. No one gave his sister _The Look_ when he was around. And unfortunately, Katara didn't even seem to be aware of the way Zuko was watching her as they talked. Or rather, as Katara talked and Zuko nodded with the occasional monosyllable phrase escaping into conversation.

Now was the time for planning. His ocean eyes scanned their campsite for the Avatar, his partner in crime in conspiring against Zuko. Unfortunately, again, Aang appeared to be off somewhere practicing earthbending with Toph, which was revealed by the loud, banging earthquake like shakes that rattled under his bum.

So he was alone in this. No problem. He could easily drag the two of them apart on his own. After all, he was Sokka, warrior of the mighty Southern Water Tribe, armed with boomerang, knife and spear. And a very smooth hair cut, no matter what anyone said about it.

His eyes turned again onto his sister and that guy, except now she was laughing at something and it appeared that he was stifling a laugh of his own. Just what was so funny? No matter. They wouldn't be laughing for too much longer if Sokka the Warrior had anything to say about it.

He still could not get over the fact that their one time – and current, as far as Sokka was concerned – enemy, was chatting it up with his sister. There had to be a law against this sort of fraternization. The slight gleam in his gold eyes, a dark motivation hidden behind the tiny sparkle. The way the corners of his lips were turned up faintly in a downright devious smile, the arch of the eyebrows. Sokka had no doubt in his mind that it was indeed _The Look_. And it was his duty as an older brother to protect his baby sister from the evil clutches of men.

_Boys_, he corrected himself again. _Evil clutches of **boys**_

Their laughter had died now, and Katara was back to talking idly while Zuko listened idly. Couldn't they do something that wasn't idle? _Never mind. Bad thought, Sokka_, he scolded himself. _Idle is good. You don't want them doing something non-idle_.

He studied his boomerang carefully, vaguely wondering if he could land a direct blow on Zuko's head and have his trusty weapon fly back to him before it was noticed.

On feeling a burning glare from said prince, he figured it would probably be more satisfactory if he threw punches instead of weapons. Ignoring the fact that Zuko was a firebender and could probably fry him like an egg, Sokka thought it would be a very fulfilling moment to see Zuko with one black eye and one burned one.

He stole another glance in their direction. Now, Katara was pulling her hand back and forth, dragging along a small stream of water through the air. Zuko was watching it intently, studying the course of its movements. Katara let the water drop back into the stream, said something to him and then he lit up his own fireball. He quickly put it out, not wanting to rouse any suspicions. Sokka nodded in agreement with this. He was already on his case, and if the fire prince had left it lit any longer, Sokka would have charged forward with a war cry.

But then he lit another fire, smaller than the first, and shot it across the lake. It hit the water and fizzled out instantly, sending off a hiss and steam. Katara nodded, as if she had proven a point to him or something. Just what were they talking about? Could it really be that interesting?

Grumbling, Sokka poked one of the fish that rested above their campfire, mentally urging it to cook faster. The sooner it was no longer among the category of sushi, the sooner Katara would cease talking to fugitive boy and join everyone else in eating.

Everyone else. He knew where Aang and Toph were, and obviously knew where Katara and Zuko were, but where had the eldest member of their crew wandered off to? Despite his being a firebender, Sokka had to admit he'd grown fond of jolly old Iroh. It was hard to believe the happy, plump man was the older brother of the evil Fire Lord Ozai and uncle to that crazy princess Azula. Then again, he was also uncle to mopey exiled prince Zuko as well, so maybe insanity was buried somewhere in the Dragon of the West's blood as well. Or maybe he had an immunity to the lunacy that went on around him. If that was the case, Sokka decided right then and there he needed to have a talk with Iroh and get some immunity of his own.

He heard a splash and instantly his eyes found their way to his sister. She was now soaking wet and glaring at Zuko, who was only smiling proudly at her. What had he done? How did she get wet? He nearly jumped from his spot and rushed over to help, when Katara bended the water from her clothes, letting it fall back into the stream from whence it came. Zuko's lips moved in another sentence, but Sokka couldn't pick it up. Now was the biggest point in his life when he regretted not being able to read lips. Angrily, Katara flicked her wrists and sent water soaring at Zuko, dousing him to the skin. She crossed her arms, giving off her victory smirk as Zuko shook his arms in an attempt to reach dryness.

Well, whatever had happened, it looked like Katara had gotten things under control again. Sokka almost sighed with relief, when he saw it again. _The Look_. _Honestly_, Sokka thought, wondering if his thoughts were loud enough to be heard aloud, _how many times can one guy do that in one day, in less than an hour to the same person?_

The ground shook beneath him and he nearly tumbled onto his back, but being the smooth guy he was, he quickly caught himself by bracing his hands on the earth behind him. Aang must have done something to anger Toph badly enough to shake the whole area. His suspicions were confirmed when Aang came bounding towards him, looking almost fearful.

"What'd you do now, Aang?"

"I don't even know!" the Avatar wailed, ducking behind a rock. He spotted the nearly completed meal at the fire and his mouth started to water, instantly forgetting his previous squabble with Toph. She'd come back when she cooled off, or when dinner was ready, so it wasn't anything to worry about. Despite being an earthbender, it seemed as if she sometimes had the temper of a firebender.

"Hey, where's Katara?" Aang asked suddenly, sitting down cross-legged next to the Water Tribe boy.

Without even looking, Sokka tilted his head sharply in her direction. Aang followed the tilt and blinked curiously at his friend and recently acquired ally. "What are they doing?"

Aang was much younger than Sokka, if not physically than mentally, and so the older boy decided it would not be wise to discuss with him the details of _The Look_ just yet. He also knew the kid had a crush on Katara, or at least he used to. He hadn't acted on it much recently, not that Sokka cared or anything.

"Yoo-hoo, Sokka? Anybody home?" he asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry Aang," he replied quickly.

"So? What are they doing?"

Sokka shrugged. "Talking, looks like. Not sure."

Aang seemed satisfied with this answer and once again began to drool at the almost-ready-oh-come-on-it's-been-cooking-forever-fish. Sighing inwardly with relief at his lack of interest in the matter, Sokka stole another glance behind him.

They were still sitting there. How long could people do that? And where was that stupid Iroh? He'd been missing for quite some time now. Probably looking for his precious tea, as he'd run out the other day.

It looked as if Zuko had dried off, as his clothes looked far from wet. What? Sokka wondered. _When did that happen?_ Did Katara use her waterbending to drain the wet from him? No, she wouldn't have done that. She didn't even help her own brother in that sort of situation, so why would she help that stupid prince?

_Ex-prince_, Sokka reminded himself quickly. This was becoming a habit.

"Sokka! I think the fish is ready," Aang said suddenly, tugging on his sleeve. "The one is burning."

Glancing at the fire, Sokka saw that indeed, the food was finally ready. He thanked every single spirit he could think of and turned around. "Hey! Dinner's done!" he shouted at the stream. He looked to Aang. "Go get Toph."

The boy's face fell. "But what if she's still mad?"

"She'll get over it. Don't be afraid of her. You're the Avatar. She should be afraid of _you_," Sokka said, attempting to bring his spirits and bravery up. Aang grinned a bit at this and jumped to his feet, hurrying off to find the blind girl.

Katara sat down a foot from her brother shortly after Aang disappeared, grabbing a stick and inspecting the fish wedged onto it. "Not bad," she concluded, praising her brother. He grinned proudly. He grabbed his own fish and paused.

"Where's Prince Angst?"

"Zuko?"

He stopped his eyebrow from twitching. "Yeah. Him."

"Where he was before," she replied, taking a small nibble from the dead center of the dead fish. "Probably waiting for his uncle to get back."

"You didn't wait for him?" Sokka asked cautiously, fearing what she might do if provoked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well. You were…"

"Talking to him?"

"Was that all?" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Sokka!" she hissed, smacking him over the head with one of the other fish. "Don't be an idiot. We were talking about bending. The strengths and weaknesses of water and fire."

Sokka couldn't help the snort that escaped his nose. "And I'm sure there are no fire weakness, according to him."

"Well, he said there wasn't," Katara started, smiling proudly as she took another bite of her fish. "But when his own flame went out, he couldn't deny it."

_So that was it_, Sokka thought. That explained the random bits of flying water and fire he spotted. They were each trying to prove their superiority to the other. _If they had anything in common_, he concluded, _it was their pride in their bending skills_. Neither had refused to back down.

How like his sister.

His inner eyebrow twitched. And how like stupid ex-prince boy.

Yet it still didn't explain _The Look_. Sokka had no doubt in his mind that he has seen it, more than once. Katara still seemed unaware, and Sokka was more than happy to keep her in the dark.

However, the next time he caught Zuko giving his sister _The Look_, the ex-prince would find himself with a boomerang lodged into his forehead.

And maybe a black eye.

**END**

**MD**: Please review and make a silly writer happy. Teehee?


End file.
